CHAINED WITHIN THE VATICAN
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Abel Nightroad and Tres Iques go to France to investigate a case of Methuselah being killed and find a girl who was the cause of it. Abel helps her, he realizes that she is not a Terran nor Methuselah because of a cloaked man injecting her with a mysterious serum. She is brought to the Vatican to be tried and becomes an AX agent for the Vatican to redeem her sins.


The church was silent as the priests stood, taking the first five pews, the villagers filling up the rest of them. It was five minutes to nine and it was and had been routine the past few centuries to have all the townspeople gather for the nine night tolls of the bells before the curfew at ten. Why ten? There were gangs everywhere around the village and the law enforcers were too scared to try and stop them since most of them were Methuselah. Nights were no longer safe…for anyone.

At one minute until the bell tolled, the choir started up and the congregation joined in, all singing for hope and safety. People slowly forgot the present situation and started to smile, enjoying the company of their friends and family. Finally the bells deafened everyone as they were rung.

"We have made it through this day with no soul being taken away," the Father rose his voice over the last ring. "Blessed are we this day. Go… return to the safety of your homes and ease your hearts."

Small conversation arose as everyone slowly got into groups to walk to their different districts of the village. The priests moved towards the side passages to where they resided below the church. Not one of the villagers noticed a group of eight men who were spread out among the pews that remained sitting. Only once one of these men slammed the cathedral doors closed, did the priests notice.

"You must leave now," the Father spoke, walking down the main aisle. "The curfew is almost upon us."

"Hello father," the one who slammed the doors called with a smile. "We have come to confess some things."

"What confessions," the priest asked cautiously.

"We have killed many."

"And are about to shed blood in a church," another spoke, laughing.

"What…?!" the Father stopped walking.

"You are giving these Terrans too much hope and we don't like it."

"Terrans…?"

"This crackpot is slow." All eight men laughed, baring fangs.

"Get out! All of you! You are not welcome here!"

"We can't do that. You see, we are all too hungry."

"No…"

A small laugh echoed around the church from the upper levels, stopping all conversation. "How quaint, a bunch of methuselah going after innocent Terrans. Vampires like you sicken me."

"Come out of hiding and say that to our face!"

"Who said I was ever hiding?" a cloaked figure appeared, landing in front of the Father. "For your information, I was sleeping."

"Stay out of this…"

"Father Harris, shut up," the girl spoke, revealing eyes the color of amber under the edge of the hood. "I really hate being awakened by you stupid Methuselah causing trouble."

"And what's a Terran child like you going to do about it?"

"I'd rather not spill blood but I don't see any of you leaving quietly." The girl sighed. "Leave Father, I will handle this."

"Very well," Father Harris sighed after a few hesitant seconds and ran to one of the side passages and locked the door behind him.

"Who are you?" the main Methuselah demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare," she hissed before disappearing from view.

* * *

"Father Nightroad, Cardinal Caterina has an urgent mission for you," Kate appeared before the silver haired man as he drank some tea.

"Already?" the priest sighed agitated but got to his feet. "I'm on my way. Thank you Sister Kate."

"Father Nightroad, where are you headed?" a familiar monotone voice called.

"Father Tres, good morning. I was about to head see Cardinal Caterina."

"I will accompany you."

"Very well." They hurried over to Caterina's office and entered, seeing Vaclav at her side as always. "You summoned us?"

"Yes, we have reports that several Methuselah were slaughtered over in France. As well as several priests injured," the blond cardinal sighed. "The reports from the priests was that a being tried protecting them from these Methuselah and lost control. The village officials have restrained this being and are keeping them in the cathedral. I want the two of you to interrogate and close the case. If the being is a threat, bring them back in chains. If they are not, still bring them. Either way I would like to interrogate this being myself."

"Affirmative," Tres nodded his head.

"I'll do my best," Abel smiled before the two of them left the cardinal's office and headed off to the train station.

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Mayor Thomas?" Father Harris hissed as he stared up at the village guardian hooded and restrained. Chains went from the rafters and chained her wrists above her head and away from each other and her feet were chained to two different stone pillars. All she wore was a bag over her head, revealing the red tipped, black hair that went to her waist as well as a tank tip and a pair of loose pants. Her clothing were was stained with blood and her bare feet were drenched in it. "This is cruelty."

"If she was a Terran then yes, but she is not," Mayor Thomas sighed. "Besides this is her idea of restraints. Harder for her to break loose."

"But..."

"Father Harris, it is alright," the muffled voice of the restrained girl reached their ears. "I lost control and harmed two priest. I have lost the trust of this town. I will not run from my punishment."

"We know you didn't mean to hurt them, but it is already done. The Vatican are on their way."

"What of the bodies?" The girl giggled suddenly. "They stink, but the smell of the cooling blood is enticing. One of them are still alive, even if it's just barely..."

"You are not in control of yourself," Mayor Thomas growled disgusted as he looked around at the torn bodies thrown across the cathedral floor and pews. "Which one is alive?"

"The one still mostly together on the alter," she laughed as her body convulsed slightly. "His fear is overwhelming. Though I wouldn't blame the poor Methuselah considering he lost his limbs and has a sword in his stomach."

"Mayor Thomas?" Father Harris frowned as he watched the mayor work his way through the blood and torn limbs to the alter.

"Aww, your no fun," the girl giggled.

"The sooner this blood cools, the sooner you will be able to control yourself easier," the mayor growled as he pulled the sword out of the Methuselah's body and shoved it into his chest. "I wish I could help you, but Terrans cannot help Methuselah control their hungers."

"I know." She became quiet and her body became limp. "I know that I'm a monster, but I don't know who would be able to help me. Maybe the Vatican can or maybe I'm just a lost cause. Forgive me of my wrongs, for I have sinned far more than any being..."

"Come Father Harris, we have things to do." Then the two men left the girl murmuring quietly to herself and praying.

* * *

Abel sighed in relief as he got off the wagon that carries the two AX agents to the town they were summoned to and stretched. Tres just walked right past him and headed towards the gates of the town. Abel groaned and hurried after him wanting to go home already.

"What is your business in our town?" A man came to meet them, wearing clothing of a priest. "We don't need more strangers in our town. She won't like it..."

"Brother Trome, that is quite enough." A man in clothing of a high priest came forward. "Go back to your duties. Welcome Father, we are glad you came on such short notice. Come with me and I'll take you to the cathedral."

"What did he mean by she wouldn't like more strangers?" Abel asked as he glanced at the retreating form of Brother Trome.

"The guardian is not a fan of strangers, but cannot do anything now after last night. We have her restrained the best we can, though her control is strained. Mayor Thomas refused to have the scene cleaned up until after you have come to clear the case though there isn't much to it. Our guardian stopped the eight Methuselah trying to attack the cathedral but lost control and went crazy. Two priests had come up to see if it was safe but were attacked. They are still in surgery."

"I see. Is she a Methuselah?"

"We believe so, but her thirst rises more often than any normal Methuselah. It is only a myth but we believe she is a being created stronger than a Methuselah. Absurd, right?"

"Myths always start from a truth once," Abel spoke quietly.

"Status report Father Nightroad," Tres looked at his partner, inquiring.

"Let us meet and interrogate this being before any thoughts are said."

"Affirmative."

They finally reached the cathedral and the high priest stopped. "I cannot reentered this place until it has been cleansed. Forgive me."

"It is understandable," Abel nodded and he hurried away. He frowned and entered the building and froze. All he could see was blood and torn bodies and limbs. "My god..."

"God didn't have anything to do with this," a quiet voice hissed and he looked up to see a female chained in the air, all her limbs pulled away from each other. A cloth bag was over her head, obscuring her vision. "Only a monster would do something this terrible."

"So you are the guardian?"

"And you are from the Vatican but one of you is not humanoid."

"Father Tres is an android made for the Vatican's use. I am Father Nightroad."

"Well I would do a proper introduction but considering my situation a simple name will have to do. I am L.j. Maybe if we meet on better terms one day, I'll properly introduce myself. So what's the verdict? Death? Prison?"

"Neither. The duchess of Milan requires us to bring you to Rome."

"The Holiness's sister? Well never had the pleasure of meeting anyone that close to royalty, besides Seth... That royal little brat..." Abel frowned and stared up at the girl. "Kind of hard to study someone when they have a bag on their head. Since I'm coming with you, be a dear and let me down?"

"Negative, you will remain chained."

"Fine." Her body convulsed against the chains before the chains on her legs shattered and she lifted herself upside down and the bag fell off and she wrapped her legs on the chains for her arms and stared at the two AX members. "That's better. At least I can breathe."

"Prisoner trying to escape," Tres demanded and pulled out his guns and aimed at her.

"Not really smart for an android," she frowned, narrowing her amber eyes as the chains around her wrists shattered and she landed on the ground in a crouch, her feet in a pile of blood. "You would know if I was trying to escape. I would already be gone by now. I'm not going to run, you have my word on that."

"Genoci…"

"Shut down Father Tres, she isn't going anywhere."

"Command confirmed. Shutting down all systems," he spoke before closing his eyes and became still.

"Woof," she giggled before standing and stretching her limbs. Her head turned towards the single body on the alter and groaned. She grabbed her head and crouched back down. "Don't do it. You have slaughtered enough bodies, don't go for it. The blood is cooling anyway…"

"How often do you feed?" Abel frowned as he stared down at her.

"I try to last more than a week but it doesn't work. I have to feed off Methuselah twice a week otherwise this happens, but you wouldn't understand that!" She growled before spinning around and lunged towards the body on the alter.

"No!" he dashed after her and wrapped his arms around her, one across her waist while the other came up to her mouth. "Cold blood will do you no good. Trust me, I know more than you think."

"Wha…?" her control gave out as she bit down on his wrist.

She stiffened slightly before going limp in his arms as she fed. Her grip on his wrist loosened slightly and she gently held his hand as she practically went to down. Abel felt a small headache coming on and knelt down, bringing her with him and she slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was weak and breathless as she looked up at him. "You are not Terran…"

"No, I am not. Crusnik is the proper term for those like you and I."

"I used to be Terran," she whispered quietly as she let go of his wrist and looked down at her hands. "Many years ago, anyway. A cloaked man came to me, saying that I would be his weapon and injected me with blood. But then he beat me up and tossed me in the river saying I was useless. He was so cold, as if his view of the world had been destroyed and was just a shell."

"You ever hear a name?" Abel frowned, feeling like he already knew who she was talking about.

"No," she shook her head vigorously. "No name, no face. He was always cloaked, his voice altered and masked. He was very careful around me."

"You mentioned the name Seth."

"Everyone kept calling her Empress Augusta Vradica and at first it made no sense. She told me to call her Seth when she found me in a river and saved me. For a year or so, she tried to work with me controlling this thirst, but in the end said that I was a more vicious being than she. You know her?"

"She is my younger sister," Abel smiled as he got to his feet and rubbed his head. "Father Tres, return systems online."

"Command confirmed, returning to operational mode," the brown haired cyborg spoke as he opened his eyes. "Status report Father Nightroad."

"Small headache," Father Nightroad smiled.

"I see blood on your hand."

"I must have slipped in some of the blood. You know that I am quite clumsy," he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh-huh," he turned his head and saw L.j. get to her feet slowly and wipe the blood off her lips. "It is time for us to leave."

"Yes…" a bell chimed and Abel frowned.

"The village has lost a soul. One of the priests has not survived surgery…"she whispered before another bell chimed. "Both priests… Get me out of here Father Nightroad. I don't care if it means I walk out in chains, but get me out before the village comes after me."

"Father Tres, the chains."

"Affirmative," Tres nodded and grabbed one of the broken chains and bound L.j. tightly before hoisting her onto his shoulder. "Status report?"

"I'm fine," L.j. muttered as she relaxed as well as she could and let her head and hair swing around as if she was unconscious, though Abel saw her amber eyes open slightly, looking around.

"Father, what is the situation with the guardian?" Father Harris came into view.

"She is to be tried by the Dutchess of Milan and I do not know from there. Possibly death, possibly prison. It all depends on the Dutchess's view of what happened here."

"I see. May the father be with you both." Father Harris bowed his head as the two AX agents left the village, L.j. chained and over Tres' shoulder.


End file.
